Harry Potter y la herencia del saber dimensional
by V1t1
Summary: Harry hereda tristemente despues del fallecimiento de Sirius en 5º año, unos libros que le darán el poder y la libertad de enfrentarse a su destino, y por tanto acabar con Voldemort y vengar a sus seres queridos. Cambios grandes se producen...
1. 1Regreso a Privet Drive 4

**Buenas, pues aquí dejo el primer capítulo de esta historia que he empezado a escribir hoy en un acto de locura. Tengo ya más o menos un guión de lo que quiero que pase. Espero que esta sea aparte de mi primera historia, una historia que os guste y os emocione como a mí si me va bien me gustará escribirla. Espero poder publicar capítulos como mínimo cada semana o dos veces en semana. También lo típico no me quiero aprovechar nada de esta obra, todo este universo pertenece a J.K. Rowling bla bla bla…salvo algunos personajes de mi propia cosecha que ya se irán viendo. Depende de lo atareado que esté con el trabajo y esas cosas…Nos leemos abajo. **

_Cap. 1 – Regreso a Privet Drive_

Estaba en el coche de vuelta al nº 4 de Privet Drive. Estaba en el asiento del copiloto, con la misma postura rígida y carente de felicidad con la que su tío Vernon Dursley le había visto después de recogerle de ese tren de "extraños". Al principio había pensado que el chico ya había liado alguna y le habían echado de esa escuela de anormales, pero después se fijó en sus ojos; esos ojos verdes que habían sido iguales a los de su cuñada… pero ya no. El verde esmeralda había sido sustituido por un verde opaco, casi se podría decir negruzco. Después el grupo liderado en ese momento por Remus Lupin, Ojo loco Moddy y Molly Weasley, le habían explicado que el padrino del chico había muerto en encuentro donde una vez más, Harry se había enfrentado con Voldemort. Siguieron la perorata amenazándole.- Amenazándome a mí…- Farfulló enfadado mientras los coloretes se le ponían en la frente. Pero rápido le bajó la temperatura cuando se acordó de lo último que le habían dicho.

_Flash Back_

Le advertimos Señor Dursley, esperamos carta de Harry cada tres días, y pobre de usted como no lo alimenten bien o le pase algo…- Decía Molly Weasley mientras encaraba al padre Dursley y movía la mano enérgicamente delante de su cara.

Tranquila Molly, no hace falta que nos pongamos de esas maneras. Hay que ser diplomáticos. Además creo que el Señor Dursley ha entendido lo que podría pasar en caso de que Harry tenga algún percance…¿Sabe que existen los hombres lobo? Imagínese lo que le podría pasar a su hijo en una noche de Luna Llena.-Siguió Remus Lupin.

Seguro que el lobo moriría de indigestión…-Tonks no pudo aguantar más la risa debido a la frase que había dicho Ojo loco

No le pasará nada pero dejen en paz tanto a mi como a mi familia.- Vernon se dispuso a irse enfadado pero un fuerte brazo le agarró del hombro. El rostro de Remus Lupin estaba enfrente de él con una mueca decidida.- Le advierto Dursley, Harry acaba de perder a su padrino y está desolado. No hagan ni un comentario sobre él o lo que menos os tendrá que preocupar será que Voldemort quiera acabar con los muggles.- Con esto Remus y el grupo se despidieron de Harry, rogando a Dios que el chico no tuviera ningún percance y no se achacara la muerte de Sirius como lo había echo al principio con la de Cedric.

_Fin Flash Back_

Después de un trayecto con un mortal silencio, llegaron a Privet Drive, donde una preocupada Petunia interrogaba a su marido con la mirada por el semblante de su sobrino.

-Puedes subir a tu cuarto chico.- Vernon dio permiso al muchacho para mantener una conversación con su esposa sobre las noticias que le habían dado esos raros y buenos para nada. Petunia vio los ojos de su ahijado antes de que subiera a su habitación y lo que vio la dejó pálida como la cera.

-…Harry…¿Qué te han hecho?- Susurró con la mirada perdida mientras Vernon no se había dado cuenta de lo dicho por su mujer. Petunia se preparó para tener esa charla con su marido sabiendo que algo había pasado y queriendo saber el que.

Mientras Harry había subido a su habitación. Todo seguía igual, la madera chirriante de las escaleras, la cama vieja con su tabla rota donde el guardaba todas sus "posesiones importantes", los viejos libros y juguetes de Duddley en la estantería. Pero algo había cambiado respecto a su verano pasado en Privet Drive. Ya no vivía Sirius, no le volvería a ver más, no volvería a escuchar su voz paternal y risueña, no volvería a escuchar aquellos consejos de hermano que Harry anheló toda su vida. Y encima ahora había una profecía recordándole que tenía un destino, en el que tenía que luchar a Voldemort a muerte, y que todo se reducía ser un asesino o morir. El no iba a permitir al poderoso hechicero oscuro que ganara. Y si había algo que abundara en el joven Harry aparte de valor, coraje y lealtad; era terquedad. Con esos pensamientos se quedó tirado en la cama, dormido con la ropa puesta y planeando convertirse en un mago poderoso, no solo para derrotar a Voldemort, sino porque sabía que desde arriba Sirius y sus padres estarían viéndole y quería que estuvieran orgullosos.

Mientras en la sala de abajo Petunia y Vernon decidieron tratar bien al chico durante su estancia. Darle conversación para que no cayera en la depresión y ante todo Petunia decidió darle lo que a Lily la hacía tan feliz; la libertad.

**Pues nada esto es el inicio de la historia, espero sugerencias via rewiew. Cuanto antes haya ideas antes publico ;-)**


	2. 2Una charla en familia

**Antes que nada agradecer a la gente que me dejó un rewiew, no me esperaba ninguna asique la verdad que me impresionó y por eso este capítulo le he escrito ahora en un ratazo que llevo aquñi delante. Son las 2ymedia casi de la mañana y en 4 horas tengo que estar despierto para ir a trabajar. Asique me lo podriaís agradecer con un rewiew no? ^^ La historia de momento no tiene mucha acción, esto tiene que ser una transicción para que los cimientos estén bien desde el principio pero os aseguro que tengo ideas frescas y interesantes que estoy deseando de escribir. Bueno ya os dejo con el capítulo.**

_Frase del día_**.** Perdonar es el valor de los valientes. Solamente aquel que es bastante fuerte para perdonar una ofensa, sabe amar.

_Capítulo 2 – Una charla en familia_

Harry se despertó con el olor lejano de la cocina de un buen desayuno, era la primera noche desde el Ministerio que había dormido decentemente del tirón y después de unos días sin probar apenas bocado por el estado en el que había estado sumido. Se daba cuenta que su estomago pedía carburante. Se vistió con la vieja ropa de Duddley, se puso unas zapatillas y se dispuso a saludar a Hedwig que estaba en el alfeizar de la ventana mirándole.

Que pasa amiga. ¿Quieres irte de cacería?- Bien sabia él que la lechuza lo había estado velando durante toda la noche como si pudiera cambiar los rumbos de sus sueños cuando se volvían horribles pesadillas, las cuales normalmente acababan con un asesinato. La lechuza ululó de forma negativa, mientras volaba en pequeños movimientos alrededor de la ventana. – Bueno, bajo a desayunar y te intento traer algo.

Bajo las escaleras desganado, sabiendo que tendría que enfrentarse a sus tíos y a su primo después del incidente con los dementores del verano pasado. Abrió la puerta de la cocina y no estaba preparado para lo que se encontró dentro. Su tía danzaba alegremente al ritmo de un solo a piano que tocaban en la radio, mientras su tío estaba sentado en su sillón tomando un café mientras leía las noticias del periódico esperando las tostadas de su esposa. Su primo como todos los veranos estaba regordete, pero se notaba con el cambio de edad sus facciones se habían estirado un poco, vestía ropa ancha y llevaba un colgante de plata con las siglas "ES".

- Buenos días.

Saludó Harry sentándose a la mesa, extrañándose a la vez de no estar en la posición de su tía Petunia preparando el desayuno.

- Buenos días.

Saludaron los miembros de la familia Dursley a coro como si hubiera estado ensayado. Eso si cabe le extrañó aun más. Los Dursley dándole los buenos días…"¿A mí?..Aquí seguro que hay gato encerrado, sabía que la Orden iba a hablar con ellos no a lanzarles un Imperios." Pensaba Harry cuando su tía le cortó.

- ¿Qué quieres que te ponga en tu plato Harry?

De acuerdo, esto estaba demasiado mal, o Voldemort le estaba jugando una mala broma y había cambiado a sus tíos por mortífagos o bien acababa de terminar de perder la cabeza. Con la extraña mirada que Harry estaba dirigiendo a su tía, esta se intentó explicar…

- Después del desayuno hablaremos, primero comamos tranquilamente. ¿Huevos, bollos y zumo estarán bien?

- Perfecto.- Respondió Harry sin saber todavía que era lo que estaba pasando.

_Flash Back_

Después de que Harry subiera a su habitación Vernon y Petunia se metieron a la cocina, bien sabían que su pequeño Dudders no volvería hasta la mañana siguiente, después de pasar la noche con sus amigos del trabajo.

- Bien Vernon, entonces ¿Qué te dijo su gente para que llegaras tan nervioso a casa?

Vernon le contó a su mujer los pormenores que había tenido al recoger al muchacho en la estación.

- Entonces… ¿Sirius ha muerto?

- …Sí, ¿Como te acuerdas de su nombre después te tantos años sin saber nada de esa gente?

- Vernon, Lilyan era mi hermana y en el fondo la quería. De pequeñas siempre jugábamos juntas y yo la protegía a ella. Pero luego ella se iba todos los años allí y se separó mucho de mí aun sin reparar en ello, aún así yo conocí a sus amigos y al que más tarde después se convirtió en su marido. Yo la guardé tanto odio y rencor… por eso te induje a no tratar bien al chico durante estos años. Pero cuando vi los ojos de Harry fue peor que cuando vi los de Lily mientras la recriminaba todo y me iba… siendo esa la última vez que la vi.- En ese momento Petunia estaba con los ojos enrojecidos a punto de llorar por los recuerdos de pequeña jugando en los columpios de su casa con su hermana.

- Si la verdad que se le ve triste al muchacho.

- Vernon, se que no podremos reparar con Harry el daño que le hemos hecho con todos estos años de malos tratos, pero podríamos empezar a darle lo que necesite. Si es verdad que ese cabrón loco que mató a mi hermana sigue vivo… no quiero pensar lo que pueda llegar a pasar como quiera venganza con Harry.

- Me parece bien. Si quiere le podríamos apuntar a la autoescuela. Este verano ya cumple los dieciséis, y bien se yo lo que nos gusta a los hombres conducir. Además, le diré a Duddley que integré a Harry con sus nuevos amigos del barrio. Bien se que esa panda de cuatro están tramando algo. Y un ordenador, seguro que Duddley le obliga tener uno para enseñarle sus avances.- Después de todo Duddley había encontrado su gran pasión en el mundo de la informática y las telecomunicaciones. Y era bueno, vaya que si lo era. Con su primer sueldo había dado a sus padres seis mil euros para que se dieran un capricho. Y el había comprado para su uso un coche. Modelo Opel Astra Gtc cómodo y confortable.

- Lo que haremos será abrirle una cartilla en el banco con el dinero que nos dio Dudders. No compensará lo emocional pero podrá por fin empezar a vivir su vida. Necesita lo mismo que Lily necesitó… libertad.

En cuanto a Duddley Dursley había cambiado mucho desde el incidente del verano pasado. Había tenido una charla con sus padres nada más irse Harry. Sabía que algo malo pasaba alrededor de su primo y aunque no tenía ganas de averiguarlo, si quería estar preparado. Esos dementores le habían dado más miedo de nada que hubiera podido sentir en su vida, sabía que estuvo muy cerca de la muerte. El sabía que no había sido un primo nada pero para nada bueno, que le iba a hacer los niños son crueles y sus padres siempre le dijeron que era raro desde el primer momento que tuvo conciencia de razón. Por eso, había decidido cambiar. Ahora junto con tres amigos más tenían un local donde entrenaban. No es que contra la "magia" pudieran hacer mucha cosa, pero cuando hablara con su primo sabría a ciencia cierta en que podrían ayudar. La tapadera con todo el mundo había sido que importaban de Estados Unidos artículos electrónicos novedosos. Sus padres no es que pusieran mucha pega después de que Duddley les enseñara a sus padres un aval de diez mil euros del pago de su primer cliente, que por casualidad era uno de sus amigos Steve Cheech. Su mejor amigo y el cual había puesto el dinero para el proyecto, ya que por casualidades del destino era rico y aparte de eso squib. Con eso Duddley se enteró de bastantes cosas del mundo mágico y de una cosa que le dejó sorprendido; su primo Harry era un héroe.

_Fin del flash back_

Bueno Harry he de decir que aunque te va a sonar a broma mis padres y yo hemos estado pensando muchas cosas desde el verano pasado, porque también nos hemos enterado de cosas que no sabíamos y queríamos decirte que sentimos mucho nuestro comportamiento contigo estos años

Duddley, si alguien tiene que pedir perdón somos nosotros.- Vernon interrumpió a su hijo.

Cierto Dudders, nosotros te inculcamos esa manera de pensar desde pequeño al ver como tratabamos nosotros mismos a Harry.- En ese punto Harry estaba con los ojos como platos pensando si los gemelos estaban cerca y le habían dado algún alucinógeno, porque estaba completamente anonadado. ¿Qué les ocurría a los Dursley?¿Estaba el dispuesto a perdonarlos? Bien sabía el lo mal que lo había pasado en esa casa, sin llegar a la agresión física pero si desde luego una emocional que se había quedado arraigada en la personalidad fuerte y humilde de Harry. Decidió intervenir.

De acuerdo. Lo primero, ¿De qué os habeís enterado y cómo?

Tengo un amigo squib.- Con esto pensó que la salud mental de su primo había sido afectada por los dementores mandados por la arpía Umbridge.- Si, si, no estoy loco. Su nombre es Steve Cheech, es de ascendencia norteamericana. Regentamos una tienda aquí en el barrio. Se llama Electronic Surrey. Por eso esta placa que llevo aquí colgada.- Ahí le enseñó la placa plateada con las letras "ES".- De todas maneras de esto tengo que hablar contigo luego en privado. Sabemos que para todo tu mundo eres un héroe, que Voldemort ha muerto y que vais a entrar en lo que para vosotros será una guerra y para nosotros un exterminio.

Guauu. Os juro que no me esperaba nada de esto.- ¿Podría aprovechar la situación a su favor y empezar con su tan anhelado exhaustivo entrenamiento, en el que había pasado los días después de la muerte de Sirius planeando a conciencia. Porque sus conocidos sabían que estaría triste y no quisieron hablarlo mucho para no provocar el tan esperado ataque de rabia Potter que a tantos había acostumbrado el año pasado.

Bueno Harry, desde ahora te dejamos libertad absoluta para estar por la casa menos en nuestras habitaciones. Hoy Vernon irá a abrirte una cartilla en el banco. Con eso te podrías comprar un armario nuevo, aparatos electrónicos de la tienda de Duddley, música, una televisión para tu habitación... pero eso mejor que te lo aconseje tu primo. ¿Sabes que es uno de los mayores talentos informáticos del país?

Vaya primo menudo hacha.- Harry sonrió para felicitar a su primo mientras este también le sonreía agradeciéndole.- ¿Qué querías preguntarme Duddley?

¿Quieres salir ahora a dar una vuelta? Así te enseñaría nuestro local y te preguntaría unas cuantas cosas para unas ideas que tengo.- Harry se quedo con cara de poker pensando que idea podía haber tenido su primo.

Claro, ¿Nos podemos retirar ya tíos?- Con esto Harry dejaba claro que aunque no olvidase si podría acostumbrar a tratar bien a los Dursley si ellos lo hacían con él; complejo Dumbledore de dar segundas oportunidades a la gente Dios lo sabía. Pensó riéndose.

Por supuesto Harry. ¿Me podrías dar un abrazo si no es mucho pedir?- Petunia comprendería la negación de Harry de produjerse.

Por supuesto.- Harry se acerco y abrazó a su tía mientras ella también lo hacía. No era el típico abrazo de Super Molly Weasley pero también notaba su emotividad. Después de separarse apretó manos con Vernon sabiendo dejados atrás los conflictos de antaño.

Vamos Harry de camino compraremos un nuevo conjunto para ti y así tiras esa vieja ropa mía que está horrible. ¿No te lo han dicho?

Ja, ja. ja. Gracioso que lo digas tu; he heredado todo lo tuyo roto.- Harry lo dijo sin haberse ofendido pero con una gota de humor negro.

Siento si te he incomodado.- Añadió rápido su primo.

No pasa nada Big D. ¿Cómo iremos y a dónde?

En mi coche y es a un local de Surrey tardaremos diez minutos en llegar.- Duddley con esto apretó el botón del mando del coche y abrió las puertas para entrar.

Harry sabía que las cosas ahora pintaban muy bien, él había pensado en los Dursley como su gran obstáculo para realizar sus planes. Pero estaba feliz, parecía verdad que habían cambiado. Y tenía el presentimiento de que los amigos nuevos de su primo y su propio primo le iban a deparar unas cuantas sorpresas. Dejó de divagar y se metió en el coche. Ya se vería lo que le depararía allí. De momento pensaba en disfrutar unos días antes de comenzar a entrenar.

**Espero que os haya gustado. Ya sabeis con cada rewiew que podeis escribir es una alegría para mí y un tanto por ciento más para que escriba antes el siguiente capítulo, que con todas las cosas no tengo mucho tiempo... ^^ Pero hay historia para rato. Un abrazo y espero que os haya gustado.**


	3. 3Charla con Dud antes de visitar al ES

**Lamento muchisimo no haber podido actualizar. No tengo ningun tipo de excusa válida, simplemente que con trabajo,novia,amigos... tengo el tiempo horrorosamente justo. Espero poder echarle un ratito cada noche haber si esto avanza y puedo poner todas las ideas que tengo...Nos leemos abajo.**

_Frase del día: _Perdonar es el significado del verdadero amor... sólo quien ama realmente, perdona.

_Capítulo 3 – Charla con Duddley antes de visitar al ES_

Harry se montó en el asiento del copiloto del Opel Astra de su primo, mientras Duddley también estaba ya dentro del coche y sentado, mirando a Harry. Esperando a que su primo comenzara de nuevo con alguna conversación, aguardó tranquilo colocándose el cinturón de seguridad. En su vida nada más que había montado en tres coches, en el de su tío, en el Ford Anglia volador del Sr. Weasley que seguía vagando por el Bosque Prohibido de Hogwarts con la tranquilidad con la que pasea un centauro por sus dominios y el coche que también había conseguido el Sr. Weasley otros años para transportarlos a la estación. El coche de su primo no tenía nada que ver con ninguno que hubiera visto antes. En el volante tenían varios botones de diferentes colores todos ellos redondos, los cuales no sabía para que sirvieran. Justo en el centro una pantalla táctil estaba alumbrada por un escudo compuesto por la delimitación geográfica de Surrey con las letras ES plateadas en su interior. Antes de que pudiera seguir investigando que más botones tenía el coche su primo empezó a hablar.

Harry de verdad siento mucho lo que has tenido que pasar durante estos años en nuestra casa. Solo espero que en la escuela donde has estado hayas echo amigos de verdad y que la gente te quiera por quien eres.

Tranquilo Big D… no te digo que te pueda perdonar de inmediato porque han sido muchos los años de vejaciones que he tenido que sufrir de tu parte y de la de tus padres, pero si me demuestras que has cambiado y que tienes otra forma de pensar voy a intentar verte por lo que eres ahora… aunque también te advierto, perdono pero no olvido. Y un solo mal trato de tu parte valdrá el llevarte una buena combinación de hechizos.

No te tendrás que preocupar entonces primo. Te prometo que he cambiado bastante desde el incidente… de los dementores.

Tienes razón se nota. Pero cuéntame de tu nueva vida.- Harry estaba interesado en los cambios en el aspecto psicológico de su primo, quería saber en cuanto grado había logrado cambiar.

Pues después del problema del verano, empecé a ver las cosas de una manera que antes no había llegado a tener en cuenta. Comencé a asistir a una terapia de motivación personal porque los dementores me llegaron a afectar viviendo una época de depresión leve.

De veras que lo siento primo. Me enteré hace poco de que los mandaron con la tarea de eliminarme.- Ante esto Duddley se encogió en su asiento aún sin arrancar. Los recuerdos se le agolparon en la mente.

_Flash Back_

Había corrido apenas una docena de pasos cuando les alcanzó: Duddley estaba

acurrucado en el suelo, sus brazos le cubrían la cara. Un segundo dementor

estaba agazapado encima de él, agarrando sus muñecas con sus escuálidas

manos, presionándolas lentamente, casi amorosamente, descendiendo su

capucha delante de la cara de Duddley para darle el Beso.

- ¡CÓGELO! - chilló Harry, y con un apresurado y fuerte sonido, el ciervo

plateado que él había conjurado fue galopando hacia él. La cara sin ojos

del dementor estaba a menos de 3 cm. de la de Duddley cuando un asta

plateada lo capturó; la cosa fue lanzada al aire y, como su compañero,

planeó lejos y fue absorbido en la oscuridad; el ciervo galopó hasta el

final del callejón y se disolvió en una neblina plateada.

_Fin Flash Back_

Mientras Harry se removió inquieto pensando lo que fue el precedente del ministerio con los centauros.

_Flash Back_

"Bien" dijo ella mientras pulía su varita "muy bien, no me deja

alternativa, esto es mas que un asunto de disciplina escolar, esto es un

asunto de seguridad del ministerio... si... si" Parecía como si estuviera

hablando consigo misma sobre algo mas. Umbridge se acercaba mas y mas a

Harry sosteniendo la varita en su mano mientras Harry sentía una sensación

de impotencia al no tener su propia varita como defensa

"Me esta forzando Potter, yo no quería, pero a veces el fin justifica los

medios. El ministro entenderá que no tenia otra opción" Malfoy los

observaba con una expresión hambrienta en su cara.

" La maldición crucio para soltar su lengua" dijo Umbridge

"NO" grito Hermione asustada "profesora es ilegal"

Pero Umbridge no le importo, había una emocionada mirada en su cara que

Harry nunca había visto antes, ella levanto su varita... "El ministro no

querría que usted quebrantara la ley profesora" decía Hermione" Lo que

Cornelius no sepa no tiene porque herirlo" Umbridge estaba apuntando su

varita a distintas partes de Harry para decidir donde iba a mandar la

maldición. El nunca supo que yo mande los Dementores para ir detrás de

Potter el verano pasado, pero el estaba complacido porque se le había

presentado la oportunidad para expulsarlo, no importaba como"

Fue usted?" pregunto Harry, "usted mando los Dementores detrás mío?"

" Alguien tenia que actuar" Umbridge respiro, mientras su varita apuntaba

a la frente de Harry

Todos hablaban de como silenciarte — desacreditándote era lo único que

decían — Pero yo fui la única que realmente hice algo al respecto . . .

_Fin Flash Back_

Esa arpía de Dolores Umbrigde era de la peor escoria que pisaba ahora mismo el Ministerio de Magia. Que ganas tenía de hacérselo pasar mal, no es que Harry quisiera matarla ni mucho menos, pero esperaba que cuando avanzara más en aspectos de la magia, podría tomarse su pequeña venganza personal. Todavía podía ver en su brazo escrita la frase: No debo de decir mentiras. Desde luego era una de las personas que ocupaba uno de los cinco primeros puestos en personas odiadas por Harry. Después de Voldemort, Bellatrix, Lucius Malfoy, Snape y a la misma altura que el ministro de magia Cornelius Fudge.

-Bueno Harry, después de asistir a esas terapias conocí a Steve, es una persona que aunque siempre ha vivido en la abundancia del dinero por haber tenido una familia rica es muy humilde y perseverante en sus decisiones. Tiene una hermana un año menos que nosotros; su nombre es Lorelaine Cheech. Solo te digo que cualquier cosa que le puedas hacer a su hermana es la mayor afrenta personal que le puedes hacer a Steve. Dio la casualidad que en el pleno apogeo de Voldemort en su primera época, cuando aparte de las Islas Británicas, también se estaba intentando hacer hueco en el resto del mundo. Un grupo de mortífagos atacaron la casa de Steve y Lorelaine. Sus padres murieron y desde entonces fueron criados en sus casas por el criado.

-Vaya, menuda historia también…

-Si la verdad que ha tenido una vida dura. Esto me hizo recapacitar de cómo te hemos tratado todos estos años, y me di cuenta de lo difícil que debe de haber sido para ti crecer solo en este mundo. Aunque a partir de los once años supongo que todo cambió para ti. –Mientras Duddley ya había arrancado el coche y partían rumbo a la primera tienda de moda joven que hubiera por Surrey.

-Pues la verdad es que tengo grandes amigos y personas que me han ayudado, a algunos ya los conoces. Pero el mundo mágico para mí no ha sido solo felicidad. En mi primer año de escuela conocí a gente que a hecho mucho por mí. Mis dos grandes amigos Hermione Granger y Ronald Weasley. Hermione es de origen no mágico y es la bruja más inteligente que ha pisado Howgarts en los últimos años. Es comprensiva, leal, audaz y perseverante en sus metas. Es la que hace que Ron y yo estudiemos un mes antes de los exámenes.

-Ja, ja, ja. Creo que se llevaría bien con Lorelaine. Ella a pesar de tener 15 años tiene un gran dominio de las lenguas muertas y antiguas. La ventaja de haber tenido tutores personalizados desde pequeña.

-¿Os especializáis todos en algo? … Porque si tu eres también un experto en informática y telecomunicaciones como me has dicho…

-Mira te voy a enseñar algo.- En ese instante Duddley aparcó el coche enfrente de una tienda llamada Demonds&Angel. Tocó uno de los botones que Harry se había estado preguntando para que servían y en la pantalla apareció el rostro de un chico castaño oscuro, aparentaba los 17 años y tenía los ojos marrones. Su sonrisa alegre pareció contagiar a Duddley y los dos empezaron a reír.

-¿Qué tal Duddley Hack?- Dijo profiriendo una carcajada. – Los de la agencia de inteligencia británica se están volviendo locos intentando descubrir de donde vino la información sobre la bomba que iban a colocar en el Big Ben.

-¿Qué querían que les pusiera mi nombre y domicilio? Yo no voy a aparecer por eso, firmaría mi sentencia de muerte.

-Eh, ¿Qué es eso que hablas Duddley?- Harry se había quedado muy extrañado por esa información.

-Pues resulta que unos terroristas islámicos de una asociación llamada Al-Qaeda habían planeado poner una bomba en el Big Ben justo el día que iba a ir a visitarlo el príncipe de Inglaterra junto con unos miembros de la embajada norte-americana en visita de Estado.

Y a Duddley solo se le ocurrió ponerle en la bandeja de correo electrónico del máximo dirigente del MI-6 toda la información que le había robado a los talibanes. Ja, ja, ja. – El chico Steve se estaba riendo a carcajadas por lo que había echo su amigo. A Harry pese a no conocer esa metodología también le hizo gracia y le impresionó que su primo fuera capaz de eso. Más aún viendo el complejo sistema que tenía montado en el coche para contactar con su amigo. Ya que aun no conociendo todos los métodos de tecnología no mágicos, dado que el mundo mágico se había estancado en la Edad Media por la época de quema de brujas, intuía que muy poca gente tendría una tan avanzada.

Bueno Duddley ¿Qué haces que no traes a tu primo Harry a la tienda?

Vamos a pasar a Demonds&Angel para que se compre algo de ropa nueva, pero en veinte minutos estamos allí.

Perfecto Dud, aquí te veo entonces. Cambio y corto.

La pantalla se apagó y Duddley miró a Harry.

-Bueno ¿Entramos a comprarte algo? Esto lo pago yo. Por todas las cosas malas que te hice y que prometo no hacer nunca a nadie más.

-Me parece perfecto primo.

Harry y Duddley entraron en la tienda de ropa, dentro una chica morena bastante guapa que debía tener la misma edad les estuvo ayudando. Compró ropa de todo tipo, Duddley insistió que no reparara en el gasto, que el tenía más de lo que pensaba y que más tarde lo entendería. Acabó con boxers, calcetines; de deporte y de vestir, zapatos; negros y blancos, unas deportivas, pantalones; cortos, largos, de chándal, de vestir, vaqueros, polos, camisas, camisetas, jerséis, sudaderas, una chaqueta y una americana.

Menudo cambio Harry, míralo, como te veías y como te ves ahora

Es verdad, estás muy guapo. –La chica se sonrojó mientras agachaba la mirada mientras un Harry sorprendido se sonrojó.

Primo estás hecho un dandy. – Le susurró Duddley al oído.

Harry y Duddley salieron de la tienda después de que este último pagara. Más tarde pasaron por una perfumería en la que Harry acabo eligiendo dos perfumes, uno de _Hugo Boss _y otro que se llamaba "_Aqua di Gio_". Con esto el cambio del aspecto físico de Harry estaba casi terminado. Solo le faltaba un corte de pelo, unas lentillas; Harry este punto ya lo había previsto con anterioridad. Había ojeado unos catálogos mágicos de lentillas y había pedido unas por correo que le deberían de llegar al día siguiente. Era un modelo de lentillas de batalla. Su precio era la mitad que el de una Nimbus 2001. Era irrompible y se adherían mágicamente a la pupila garantizando de por vida una vista de lince. No tenían visión de rayos X ni nada parecido, pero con decir por ejemplo _"Brujulae"_ se aparecía la imagen de los puntos cardinales durante diez segundos. La ventaja era que la imagen era en segundo plano y tu visión sería perfecta igualmente durante ese tiempo y al no hacerlo con varita, no rompería el decreto de magia en menores de edad. Con decir _"Fismae"_ pasaba lo mismo pero con un mapita donde tu te situabas en el centro y con puntos rojos aparecían las personas que estuvieran en un radio de 10 metros. Tenían algunas funciones más que venían explicadas en un manual adjunto, estaba deseando que llegaran por fin. No entendía como esas lentillas no eran un complemento más de los aurores, es verdad que el _"Fismae"_ por ejemplo te podría aturdir un poco en sitios donde hubiera mucha gente congregada como el Callejón Diagon, pero en el campo de batalla te podía salvar la vida.

Y lo más importante que le faltaba, recuperar el brillo de los ojos y sonreír. En ese día ya lo había hecho más veces que desde los hechos acaecidos en el Ministerio hasta entonces. Se alegró de la personalidad graciosa y espontánea de Duddley, nunca hubiera pensado que tanto puede cambiar una persona. Pero ahora mismo estaba seguro de que Duddley era inteligente y buen chico. Y Harry se prometió a si mismo por segunda vez en el día que iba a convertirse en un mago que presentara batalla a Voldemort.

**Espero no haceros esperar tanto para el cuarto capítulo, me he puesto como meta escribir aunque sea un poco cada día para no dejar esto de lado. Muchas gracias a los que habeis escrito algo e incluso a los que solo habeis pasado para ver que tal estaba la historia. En el próximo capítulo por fin la presentación de los amigos de Dud y Harry! Cualquier cosa, ideas, reclamos... son agradecidos aunque suene raro xD! Un saludo!**


End file.
